singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Virgil
Virgil is a perverted sharkman that happily spent his life commiting crime. His most stable job was employment as a mecnanic for a band of space pirates. age: 45 origins: Orginal. app link: '''here '''hmd: here played by: Mouse contact: 'Whatuhflamer Setting The story takes place an indeterminate time in the future. Overall, the universe is a fairly whimsical place, giving rise to such oddities as an entire race that is “Half deer and half Kevin Bacon,” a human boy that, when frightened, has the ability to turn into a squid, and a pirate captain that straps a tinier pirate to his stump to use as a pegleg. In this universe, space travel has become a norm akin to airplane travel. Some people do it a lot, others stay planet bound. Each planet has different laws regulating colonization, immigration and visiting rights. While various councils and alliances have been set up system to system, there is no real unified police forces patrolling the galaxy- just whatever each planet shells out. This, coupled with the increasing space-faring population, results in a lot of unpunished crime. Piracy has been on the rise for years and many planets have taken to strict death-penalties and the hiring of mercenaries to wipe out pirate strong-holds. Space stations are bastions of diversity, being halfway points between various planets. These massive structures provide housing for travelers of all races, creating a cultural buffet. The food districts especially, offer a look into the vastness of space in the most delicious way possible. While many races tend to stick to the comfort of their homeplanet’s cuisine, some venture forth in an attempt to connect with their fellow space-goers. This is especially true for eager college students and space-hipsters. People tend to get along here, if only because station security is usually better than it is anywhere else in the vast reaches of space. Pirates rarely dock at stations for more than a quick resupply for fear of being caught. As ships are fully capable of sustaining life for long journeys, this is rarely a problem. Virgil belongs to a race of aliens called carcharians and are often referred to as sharkpeople. Their origins are largely unknown, though they have a strange tendency to “appear” on other planets. As a race they are cunning, ruthless, and entirely without loyalty. They have been outlawed from being allowed into any Council in 4 separate star systems due to betrayal and theft of Council funds. (Most notably in the Rantor System, after large quantities of college-age protesters forced the Council to allow in a carcharian representative. After only two months, the embassy was attacked by pirates from the inside, the vaults were emptied, and the senator was never seen again.) The lack of representation does not bother the carcharian people, however, as they have no particular love for one another or the good of their species. They all seem to have a strict ‘me first’ mentality- best illustrated by carcharian mothers, who much like wild animals, abandon their children as soon as they can walk. In order to survive, the children grow up as ruthless and selfish as their parents. Efforts to break the cycle via raising carcharians in ‘good, moral’ atmospheres have proven unsuccessful as the species fares very poorly in captivity. Scientific interest- Carcharians have fascinated scientists for quite some time. They prove to be resilient, very rarely getting sick, even when exposed to new, foreign pathogens. Good immune systems are a primary contributor to the survival rate of carcharians, as they do not have to be inoculated before travelling to other planets. Unfortunately for scientists, studies on living specimens are extremely limited. A consistent feeling of confinement releases stress hormones which can kill the individual within a month of capture. Despite the death rate, some facilities still attempt tests on those that are jailed. Personality Virgil is a 45 year old manchild who thoroughly enjoys annoying the shit out of people, manipulating them to satisfy his own ends, and crude humor. He is an asshole to the tenth degree. He is the kind of guy that smokes in a store, and when a polite staffmember informs him that he isn't allowed to smoke inside, he exhales in their face and drops the burning cigar on their shoes. Despite being a huge asshole, Virgil is actually pretty damn smart. His intelligance is generally utilized for scheming and double entendres, but when faced with technological problems, his improvisational skills and ability to apply knowledge has saved him more times than he can count. Abilities & Weaknesses As a carcharian, Virgil has average hearing and vision but little to no sense of taste. This serves him well as he can eat almost anything- putrid, rancid, or foreign. Like a shark, he possesses serrated teeth that grow in rows, allowing a new tooth to come into place should one be lost. Exposure to water initiates the opening of his gills. Carcharians are capable of becoming fully aquatic in this way. This ability has saved him from being drowned in the past, but it is extremely inconvenient in situations involving rain, fog, or even a simple shower. Having to manually keep track of his breathing when in a high-stress situation like a shoot-out or a raid is distracting and taxing on the body. This also means he doesn’t shower much. Virgil also possesses mechanic skills- primarily in engine repair, though if he can take it apart, he can put it back together. Weaknesses: -Stroking his throat initiates the release of relaxation hormones, forcing him into an involuntary state of rest. -Confinement a la a jailcell or scientific test facility will cause him to go stir-crazy, lose his appetite, and make him prone to self-destructive behavior. -He has become accustomed to having a partner to back him up 24/7, so he is likely to get himself in over his head. Character Relationships '''Hal 9000--' They lived together briefly. A failed escape attempt that lead to both of them dying eventually put them at odds. Virgil largely blames Hal for the mission going south and would sooner turn him into scrap than let him back into his workshop again. While he would ''act ''friendly if he stumbled upon the robot, he would be running scenarios to dismantle him in the back of his mind. '''Grid-- What the fuck is this thing even? She vomited some super sticky black shit all over him and scampered off into the night, leaving him glued to a wall until someone came to his rescue. He'd kill her on sight if he had the means. Michael Altman-- Currently a subject of intrigue. Virgil believes he's a nice guy that got in over his head smuggling some kind of super weapon. Needless to say, he wants to get his hands on this weapon. Bonny Serge-- So trollable. He loves talking to her just to set her off. He takes her threats as seriously as he does any irate, armed military personnel, but it won't stop him from seeing how far he can wind her up before she snaps. The Lone Wanderer-- Virgil believes Vaultie is responsible for turning Hal against him. He also thinks the kid is a total asshole. The fact that he's trying to pick Gardenia up is not helping quell the urge to murder him hard. Major Motoko Kusanagi-- He doesn't even. Condescending. All talk, no action. Just enough knowledge to be dangerous. The exact kind of person he went to great lengths to avoid back home. He doesn't take her serious in the least and believes her to be a drain on Shepard's crew. Catherine-B320-- Virgil has been gathering intel on the Spartans via his brief interactions with her. He offered to reattach her cybernetic arm, giving him an in to study up on their tech. He's also gotten intimately close to her armor as a result. He's trying to push his usefulness ''in an attempt to patch relations with the Spartans, but he suspects that none of them have any idea that she's been seeing him. '''Jorge-052'-- Targeting Jorge for a prank was apparently not the smartest thing Virgil has ever done. He hasn't talked to Jorge much since the faux-cocksucking incident and has indeed been avoiding him, but damn if he doesn't want to see the big man get flustered. Y SO UNSHAKEABLE, JORGE? Emile-A239-- Virgil has seen this guy's raging murder boner and he doesn't want it anywhere near him. He's pretty sure Emile can and will rip him in two pieces if he runs into him in person. The Rookie-- The approachable kind of military guy. Dangerous though it could be, Virgil might just sit down for a beer with Rook. Bro Strider-- Bro stayed at Virgil's place for a while. They're still on friendly terms and the fridge is still full of shitty swords a la Bro. One of the few people that Virgil might consider a 'friend' on the station. Karkat-- Tiny, angry, oh so trollable troll. So angry. What is this even. Vriska Serket-- Nue-- Current roommate. Virgil knows he's dangerous, but better to have a dangerous pseudo-ally close than to have him running about unchecked. Virgil has no clue as of yet, just what ''Nue is, or how dangerous, but he does know he's fun to take off guard. '''Parker'-- Virgil is so confused he doesn't even. She's strange and quirky and not quite in touch with reality, but she risked her neck to save his several times. That puts her in the green in his books. He's struggled with HOW AM FEELS for a while over her. She fills some kind of little sister role that he isn't fully capable of understanding, being someone that ate his siblings in the womb. She's the only person other than Gardenia that he would take a bullet for. Alec Hardison-- Hacker extraordinaire? He likes the attitude and they get along well enough. Knowing that creeping on Parker sets Hardison off just makes him do it more because he's an asshole. They have a guild together. Commander Jane Shepard-- Virgil's protection and saviour. He's gone to great lengths to make himself just useful enough ''for her not to kill him, but not so useful that she actually expects him to do things for her. He has a room at her place that he sneaks off to when he's feeling threatened. '''Soundwave'-- Scary boyfriend type. Virgil knows there's a line he's been crossing, and that if he gets caught, he'll be in for a mess of hurt. Shockwave-- Virgil has been slowly getting... friendlier with "Logan" without really realizing it. His harrassment has toned down quite a bit and their last conversations have been relatively civil (if entirely based around sex...) If he would stop threatening to keep him captive and experiment on him, Virgil might allow himself to relax a bit more. Mordin Solus-- Virgil dislikes doctors on principle, but as far as doctors go, Mordin is pretty alright. He's the kind of guy that will pull a gun and threaten to blow his head off rather than threaten to drug him and tie him to a table and Virgil can respect that. Gardenia Clarke-- Complicated. Agent New York-- They've had some nice conversations on the network. Mostly about the Sexlympics. York was one of the few people that didn't completely lineface at him for the suggestion. He doesn't know much about York and so far, he's alright with it staying that way. Sarah Connor-- Super intense lady on the network. He was too busy screaming at her to really listen to what she had to say. He'd remember her face if he saw her again. Dug-- Dogs don't generally like carcharians as they smell like DECEIT and SUSHI and generally Virgil doesn't like dogs because he didn't give himself that scar on his calf. Dug seems to be the only exception. Dug helped him find something and all he had to do in exchange was feed him steaks. Needless to say, Virgil has put his prejudices aside to keep his claws in so useful a pawn. Free Space Embed video? Quote song lyrics? Trivia section? Whatever! See Also Internal and external links of interest. Examples include your character's house page, events they partook in, important canonmates, outside resources for more details on your character, and so on.